The Return of Sailor John
The Return of Sailor John is a very special film. Summary Sailor John returns to Sodor to get revenge on Thomas and the rest of our heroes, as well as Skiff. When Sailor John steals a magic book telling the story of Thomas, he rewrites himself as a giant scary sea monster and attacks Sodor. But Thomas manages to get the book back and rewrites himself and all his friends as superheroes in order to protect Sodor. By having learned the importance of teamwork, uses the book to banish Sailor John to parts unknown. Plot The movie begins, Sailor John returns to Sodor on a giant pirate ship named Stinky Pete. He gains the special book containing stories of various cartoon heroes and finds the story of Thomas the Tank Engine. Then, on the Island of Sodor, the Steamworks is attacked by Diesel 10. He attacks Kevin the Steamwoks crane. Much of the place is destroyed in the process. Later, as Diesel 10 prepares to leave, Thomas catches him. He and Diesel 10 have a tug of war over the Matrix of Leadership, which Diesel 10 stole before leaving the Steamworks. But it vanishes before either can claim it. Meanwhile, Henry is discovering that some of the trees in his forest in Sodor are magically vanishing, frightening him. Elsewhere, Sailor John guides Stinky Pete to Bluff's Cove where the Matrix magically appears in his hands. They look at the rare item and sail off with it. Then, back on Sodor, the engines are mad at Thomas for losing the Matrix. Percy is the only one who believes Thomas did not lose it. And they both believe that Diesel 10 is innocent of making the Matrix disappear. just then, Henry comes by, telling them Sodor is disappearing! When the citizens of Sodor and the ponies turn on them, Thomas blows a big soap bubble that he, Percy and Diesel 10 fly away in. Diesel 10 grieves over the Matrix of Leadership. Percy then brings up the thought of he, Thomas and Diesel 10 working together. James is reluctant to work with the diesel at first but soon accepts him. Henry offers to help, as does Gordon, Edward, Toby, & Emily. Meanwhile, Sailor John decides that he's going to attack Sodor as a huge sea monster. he writes himself transforming into a monster, and he does, complete with tentacles for toes. Bash, Dash and Ferdinand having experience what just happened, race to the Island of Sodor to warn Thomas. His friends find him and tell him what's been happening. Later, the now sea monster Sailor John attacks the Skarloey engines. Then, as Sailor John prepares to crush Paxton the Diesel, Thomas and his friends show up. He stops Sailor John and, after and intensed battle, Thomas gets the book and rewrites himself and his friends as superheroes: The Amazing Number 1 (Thomas), The Mighty Express (Gordon), Captain Envelope (Percy), Dr Bootlace James, Sonic Bell Toby, Stretch-Man Edward, Fishguy Henry, and Emerald Woman Emily. The engine heroes locate Sailor John and begin fighting him, unable to apprehend him until Diesel 10 shows up. Diesel 10 becomes a large robot like-hero. He battles Sailor John's tentacle toes and beats him up. Trivia *Stinky Pete is actually based on the villain of Toy Story 2. *The Fat Controller breaks the fourth wall when he tells everyone about the book of Thomas, which is based on the story of how the Railway Series was created. *This film is based off of the SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out Of Water. Scenes *Opening animation *Sailor John arrives *Sailor John discovers the book *Meanwhile on Sodor... *Sailor John becomes a sea monster * Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Movies